The Sky Fell from Above
by forever-derelict
Summary: RoxasXNamine. Written from a random tangent. :O Its kind of sad and emo but its really fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts related anything unfortunately :(. Anything that relates to the story that happens in real life is coincidental and this story is purely for fan fictional purposes.**

The Sky Fell from Above

_Project sb_

By: forever-derelict

She saw him across the street. The sky started to fall and she saw him there, staring back at her with the sincerity of the world in his eyes. He looked back at her while she looked back at him. Blue on blue, caught in the moment it was like a dream.

_Silence_

She wanted to say something. She desperately wanted to do something but her body was paralyzed where it stood. The girl wanted to be in his arms and to feel his warm body against hers. She wanted to feel. She needed to feel like she was loved. She wanted his love and to give him her love.

He started to walk towards her slowly, ever so slowly. She looked down at the ground after breaking eye contact with him and was lost in thought. She didn't even notice him walking up towards her slowly. She was so deep in thought about him, them herself. What went wrong? She was so confused at the moment she barely even remembered what happened before. All she knew was that simply something bad happened, obviously. She felt this feeling in the pit of her stomach: bare bland empty nothingness. Why did it have to be this way?

She wasn't even aware that he was approaching her until he was a few feet away from her. He stopped a few feet short of her and looked at her. She slowly looked up to him. His blue eyes were blurred in the rain but still amazing; they were so clear and placid. She loved those eyes. She always had and always would.

_Awkward Silence_

The two young people stood like that in the pouring rain for a few minutes. Looking deeply into each others eyes like their souls were meeting secretly through their stares.

_Silence. Not a word. Not a single word._

The girl was still looking deeply into the azure pools that were the boy's eyes totally oblivious to her surroundings. They both were lost in thought in the awkward silence and in the falling rain. He felt like he needed to do something to comfort her and make her feel the things that he knew she wanted. In a way, he felt guilty for everything he did. It was his fault. She was so innocent of everything and she trusted him fully. He betrayed that trust and he felt miserable. If only he could do something that would take all the pain away for her he only wanted her to be happy. That was everything and anything that mattered to him.

He took a few steps and came closer to her; their eyes were still locked until she glanced away briefly. The boy put his hands on her arms feeling the coldness of her body. "I'm sorry..." he started.

"Do...don...don't...touch me..."she said; her were words blurred by the falling drops of water everywhere.

He didn't listen and instead pulled her into a deep embrace. He could feel her heart beat against his body and didn't want to ever let go of her. He looked at her shortly and saw the sadness in her eyes. The deep blue ocean waves crashing down her face met with the sky that was falling around them.

He just held her tighter. The girl didn't seem to complain but she didn't respond to his actions. That was enough for him though to know that she was accepting this almost.

She felt better in his arms at least a little bit. It felt so safe, so comfortable, and so homelike. She didn't want the moment to end ever. Just being in his arms made her forget about everything that happened. She had to forgive him. She loved him and she knew that everyone made mistakes and he could learn from them. She couldn't just let him go because she loved him too much and she knew he loved her also.

"I...love you..."she said softly. He responded with a gentle squeeze and kissed her on the forehead.

_The silence was broken by the rain and their love. There would be no more silence. Not now. Not ever._

**end**


End file.
